Niñeros
by Raven.blindbandit
Summary: La joven ocultista descubre que su líder volvió a comprometerla para cuidar a Melva, Timmy y Tommy. Pero si Raven caería de nuevo en ese infierno de gritos y pañales, se aseguraría de arrastrar a Robin con ella. (ROBRAE) CAPÍTULO 3 EDITADO!
1. Chapter 1

**\- LOS PERSONAJES DE "TEEN TITANS" NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **\- LA HISTORIA QUE LEERÁN A CONTINUACIÓN ES DE MI AUTORÍA**

 **8:00 a.m.**

Como cada mañana, las dos aves se encontraron en la azotea. Ella, meditando. Él, simplemente observando el amanecer… Y de vez en cuando, a su compañera.

Quería decírselo en ese mismo instante, ya no soportaba la ansiedad. Pero interrumpir la meditación de Raven no era algo que él se permitiera. Esperaría a que concluyera con la actividad. Tal vez, en ese tiempo extra, podría repasar en su mente cómo decir lo que quería decir. Lo que _necesitaba_ decir.

Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Cuando finalmente decidieron bajar a desayunar, él aún no había hablado con su amiga. La idea de que ella no aceptara lo que debía decirle lo reprimía. Su relación había mejorado, no quería arruinar todo por una mala decisión. A su vez, sabía que ocultarlo sólo empeoraría las cosas. Ella lo sabría de todos modos, y era mejor que lo escuchara de sus labios.

Los ojos enmascarados de Robin seguían clavándose de forma incesante sobre la ocultista. Claro que con su antifaz, ella nunca lo notaría…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas mirarme así?

O tal vez sí.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Me acosaste mientras meditaba, y me acosas mientras desayuno. Una foto te durará más tiempo.

 _Acosar_ era una palabra muy ruda.

\- Sólo te observaba.

\- Tus pensamientos me están dando migrañas. Si quieres decirme algo, escúpelo.

Siempre directo al grano. A Raven le gustaban las personas directas, como a él. Esa era una de las cosas que más le agradaban sobre la hechicera, excepto cuando él era víctima de ello. Debía decirlo, eran simples palabras. Y aunque él no fuese muy bueno con ellas, sabía que ocultarlo por más tiempo sería imposible. Ella lo descubriría, tarde o temprano.

Bajó su taza de café mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensando el mejor modo de decir lo que debía decir. Raven alzó su ceja con ese claro gesto de escepticismo y molestia que tan bien la caracterizaba, y eso sólo lo puso más nervioso.

¿Y qué tal si se enfadaba con él? Lo mandaría a otra dimensión en tal caso.

\- No tengo todo el día.

\- Lo sé, es que… No sé cómo decirte esto. No sé cómo te lo tomarás…

Los ojos de Raven se ensancharon levemente. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Robin, su corazón palpitaba de forma acelerada. ¿Qué quería decirle, que le provocara tanto miedo?

 _Tal vez él…_ No, era una locura. Era una total y completa locura. Pero… ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas?

No, era imposible. Simplemente imposible.

Pero, ¿por qué ella de pronto se hallaba tan intrigada con lo que él tenía para decirle? ¿Por qué su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho?

\- Robin, me estás asustando –dijo en tono cauteloso, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Quería ocultar su ansiedad, de modo que se alejó un par de pasos, colocándose la capucha en el proceso.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que… -se sostuvo la quijada con una mano, estresándose cada vez más-. ¡Agh!

Vio cómo Raven seguía retrocediendo, y capturó su pequeña mano antes de que lograse escapar.

\- ¡Espera!

Ella abrió sus ojos aún más si era posible, mirando el agarre en su muñeca, y luego el rostro serio del petirrojo. El carmesí llegó a sus mejillas antes que pudiera controlarlo.

\- Rae… Yo quería, no, necesitaba decirte que-

\- _¡ALGUIEN QUÍTEME A ESTAS SANGUIJUELAS DE ENCIMA!_

El grito de Cyborg se escuchó cercano, y no tardó en aparecer por la puerta de la sala, con tres cosas extrañas colgando de su cuerpo. Detrás de él, Starfire entraba con un claro gesto de preocupación, mientras Chico Bestia se cubría la boca para contener una enorme carcajada.

\- ¡Oh, buenos días! –Dijo entonces el cambiante a sus amigos-. Oye, Rob, ¿ya le dijiste a Raven que deberá cuidar a los niños?

Raven giró su cabeza lentamente hacia su líder, y Robin casi pudo jurar que aquel cuello sonó como una vieja y oxidada bisagra, chirriando terriblemente. Las alacenas de la cocina se abrieron, y toda la vajilla cayó al suelo, pero ella no pareció inmutarse.

\- ¿De qué… demonios… habla? –preguntó la amatista, expulsando respiraciones pesadas entre cada palabra.

\- Eh, yo... ¿Recuerdas a Melva, Timmy y Tommy? Pues necesitaban quien los cuide hoy y yo dije que…

\- No. Fuiste. Capaz. –desafió ella, sintiendo cómo su segundo par de ojos amenazaba con salir a la luz.

\- ¡Raven! –gritaron los tres bultos en el cuerpo de Cyborg, mientras alzaban sus cabezas en dirección a la hechicera.

No supo en qué momento terminó con los tres niños colgados de su cuello, abrazándola de forma exagerada.

\- ¡Bobby y yo te extrañamos mucho! –exclamó Melva.

\- ¡Ravi, Ravi, Ravi! –gritó Tommy entre balbuceos. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a decir su nombre? O ese estúpido apodo, en todo caso.

\- ¡Tengo hambre, Raven! ¡Quiero comer! –exigió Timmy, jalándola de la capa.

La ocultista envolvió a los tres con su energía y los sentó en la mesa.

\- Es un buen momento para implementar la regla de "no abrazar" –dijo con voz monótona, aunque sin enojo hacia ellos.

Giró su rostro para ver cómo los Titanes intentaban escapar por la puerta. Los atrajo hacia ella con energía oscura y les sonrió de una forma macabra – digna de un demonio.

\- ¿A dónde… creen… que van? Pequeñas ratas miserables… -preguntó mientras los soltaba.

\- Bueno… los chicos de la Torre Este necesitaban ayuda este fin de semana, y-

\- No volverás a dejarme como niñera, Robin.

\- Pero, Raven, yo—

\- ¡Mierda, Robin! NO. LO. HARÁS.

\- ¡Raven dijo "mierda"! –acusó Timmy, señalándola.

\- Pero, amiga Raven, requerimos del amigo Robin para—

\- **ÉL. SE. QUEDA.** –dijo con voz profunda, mirando al resto del grupo. Todos tragaron seco, mientras veían cómo la lengua de la gótica siseaba cual serpiente y sus ojos parecían lanzar dagas.

\- ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe, viejo! –gritó BB antes de transformarse en correcaminos y huir.

\- ¡Buena suerte, pajarito!

\- ¡Adiós, amigo Robin! ¡Adiós, amiga Raven! ¡Adiós, nueva amiga Melva! ¡Ad- -su saludo se vio interrumpido cuando Cyborg la tomó por un brazo y la sacó del lugar.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Los niños miraban la sala común con curiosidad, mientras Raven se frotaba las sienes y Robin buscaba el modo correcto de disculparse.

\- ¿Por qué vinieron? –murmuró entonces, mirando a los hermanos de reojo.

\- Los monjes tenían que arreglar el templo. Dijeron algo sobre que nosotros éramos "un dolor en sus traseros" –explicó Melva sin más, mientras ajustaba sus coletas.

\- Puedo imaginarlo –ella en sólo dos días había llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- ¡Melva dijo "trasero"! –el dedo acusador de Timmy señaló a su hermana mayor.

\- Además, tú nos dijiste que podríamos buscarte siempre que quisiéramos.

\- Ugh… Sí… Recuerdo haber dicho algo como eso… –respondió ella con resignación, mientras suspiraba-. Bien, les traeré el desayuno y encenderé la televisión. No se muevan.

Raven caminó hasta la cocina, ignorando olímpicamente a su líder. Encendió las estufas y calentó algo de leche para el pequeño Tommy, mientras vertía cereal en dos tazones para los niños mayores.

Robin la miraba con bastante sorpresa. Para ser alguien que sabía absolutamente NADA de cocina, se desenvolvía con rapidez al hacer los desayunos. La caja de cereal se mantenía en el aire gracias a su telekinesis, mientras su mano izquierda giraba una y otra vez, haciendo que unas naranjas se exprimieran en la jarra de vidrio sobre la mesada, y con su mano derecha sacaba el pan del tostador. Todo, mientras vigilaba que la leche no se hirviera.

\- Necesitas ayu—

\- No –cortó secamente, sin mirarlo.

Estaba enfadada con él, era obvio. No necesitaba ser empático para notarlo. Además, Raven se había encargado de enviar toneladas de energía negativa por aquel lazo mental que los unía, provocándole al pelinegro un horrible escalofrío en la columna.

Decidió entonces darle un poco de espacio. Alzó a Tommy en brazos e indicó a los otros dos que le siguieran hasta el sofá, para luego ponerles las caricaturas. Raven llegó minutos después, depositando un abundante desayuno sobre la mesa.

Los niños comenzaron a comer con prisa, en lo que la ocultista le entregaba a Tommy un pequeño vaso con su leche. "¡Ravi, Ravi!" chilló el bebé, aplaudiendo alegremente.

\- ¿Olvidaste el desayuno de Bobby, Raven?

\- Cómo olvidarlo –dijo ella virando los ojos-. ¿Está dentro de la Torre?

\- ¡Sip! Las puertas son muy anchas aquí.

\- Genial… –contestó sarcástica, mientras depositaba un plato en el extremo del sofá-. Come, Bobby.

Robin observó la escena algo extrañado. No comprendía muchas cosas: cómo fue que Raven no arruino el desayuno; por qué les tenía tanta paciencia a los niños; por qué dejaba un plato con desayuno sobre el sofá; quién diablos era Bobby.

¡Y desde cuándo permitía que alguien le llamara "Ravi"!

Se acercó a paso lento a su compañera, queriendo sacarse sus dudas de encima.

\- Raven, ¿puedo preguntar—

\- Luego –de nuevo le interrumpió, girando sobre sus talones para buscar la gran mochila que Cyborg había dejado en la entrada del cuarto, probablemente con las pertenencias de los niños para la breve estadía.

El petirrojo simplemente suspiró: sería un largo día.

 **11:45 a.m.**

\- Tommy, dale a Timmy su manta –exigió la hechicera, oyendo (por séptima vez en lo que iba de la mañana) el llanto desconsolado de Timmy.

\- ¡No! –respondió, abrazándose a aquel trozo de tela.

\- No saben compartir –comentó Melva a Robin, que miraba la escena sin saber cómo ayudar.

\- Tommy, no lo voy a repetir –amenazó la ocultista, tamborileando su pie derecho contra el suelo mientras se frotaba la sien con molestia.

\- Timmy –habló de pronto el petirrojo, llamando la atención de todos; se hincó junto al niño que lloraba a moco tendido-, ¿qué te parece si Tommy se queda con la manta, y yo te doy esto? –preguntó, quitándose la capa de su cuello para extendérsela.

\- ¡No la quiero!

\- ¿Estás seguro? Oí que te da super poderes – murmuró mientras ponía una mano junto a su boca, como si le estuviera contando un enorme secreto.

\- ¡Ya tengo poderes! ¡Quiero mi manta!

Él se puso de pie con resignación, mirando a la ocultista. Ella no lo veía. En casi cuatro horas, no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez. ¿Era tan grave? Al fin y al cabo, él se quedó a colaborar –si bien no lograba hacer mucho-, y los niños no eran más que un dolor de cabeza. Además, aunque lo negara, ella los quería (muy en el fondo).

No entendía por qué de pronto no quería siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos, pero le molestaba bastante.

Raven le quitó la manta a Tommy de un tirón, y automáticamente le puso un chupón, evitando así que el bebé llorara. Le entregó la estúpida tela a Timmy y se arrojó en el sofá masajeándose la cabeza con fuerza. La migraña le estaba matando.

Cerró sus ojos por sólo dos segundos, cuando un penetrante olor llegó a su nariz.

\- ¡Tommy se hizo _del dos_! –gritó Melva, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano.

\- ¡Quiero ir al baño! –exclamó entretanto Timmy, con las piernas fruncidas y dando saltitos en el lugar.

\- ¡Oh, por Azar! –gruñó Raven, levantándose-. Llevaré a Timmy al baño, luego le cambiaré el pañal a Tommy. Vigílalo –le encargó a Melva, pasando junto a su líder sin mirarlo.

Cuando la gótica desapareció por la puerta junto con el niño, Robin se cruzó de brazos, mirando al bebé apestoso.

\- Bien… ¿Cómo se hace esto?

\- ¿Cómo se hace qué? –preguntó Melva, mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Cambiar un pañal –tomó uno de los elementos en cuestión, analizándolo.

\- Es fácil. Puedo enseñarte, si quieres. Yo le enseñé a Raven.

Él asintió, esperando instrucciones. Quería ayudar a su amiga de alguna forma, mostrarle que estaba arrepentido por –de nuevo- dejarla a cargo de un grupo de niños sin siquiera consultarle. Ella tenía razón: Starfire, Cyborg o incluso BB tenían mejor carisma para tratar con los pequeños. Pero Robin confiaba en la amatista como en nadie. Ella era más responsable y seria que cualquiera.

Si los niños iban a estar a salvo con alguien, esa sería Raven.

\- Bueno, abre el pañal por aquí y por aquí –indicó Melva las caderas de su hermanito.

Robin tomó ambas cintas adhesivas y las extendió, dejando el pañal abierto. Los dos corrieron sus rostros por el fuerte olor que había quedado encapsulado entre las ropas de Tommy. _Sería un arma muy efectiva_ , pensó el Chico Maravilla mientras se concentraba en respirar por la boca.

\- Bien, ahora toma esas toallas húmedas y límpialo.

\- ¿Limpiarlo? –preguntó con algo de asco.

\- Él no sabe limpiarse sólo, ¡es un bebé! –explicó lo obvio-. Lo sé, Bobby, yo también temo por nuestras vidas con _él_ a cargo de nuestro cuidado -murmuró a la nada.

Robin frunció el ceño y comenzó a limpiar al bebé, que se removía inquietamente sobre la mesa. Echó algo de talco –o más bien, mucho de él-, y colocó el pañal nuevo como pudo, mientras Tommy lanzaba patadas al aire e intentaba voltearse sobre su vientre.

Melva asomó su cabeza e inspeccionó el trabajo del líder Titán.

\- Hmm, no está mal, aunque Raven lo hace mejor.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. El talco no debería llegar hasta su cara. Y con el pañal tan flojo, el pipí se saldrá.

\- Oh… -dijo con vergüenza. Una niña le estaba reprendiendo por no saber hacer algo. Si Chico Bestia, Cyborg, o los Titanes Este hubiesen estado allí, habría sido el hazmerreír por mucho tiempo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Raven apareció con un Timmy bastante más relajado. Ella, por otra parte, tenía un par de venas en su frente a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Todo en orden? –preguntó el petirrojo.

\- Tardamos casi veinte minutos en el baño. ¿Tú qué crees? –respondió con molestia.

\- ¡Robin le cambió el pañal a Tommy!

\- Hmp –tomó al niño en brazos y lo miró con cuidado-. Acomodaremos ese pañal, Tommy –ella hablaba con monotonía, pero Robin podía sentir cierta dulzura en su voz.

Aparentemente el bebé también lo notaba, porque no dudaba en carcajearse cada vez que la hechicera le dirigía la palabra.

En unos segundos Raven había limpiado todo el talco del cuerpo del pequeño, quitado el pañal, acomodado los elásticos en su cintura y muslos, y vuelto a cerrarlo en su lugar correctamente. Finalmente, lo vistió con su mameluco.

El petirrojo la miraba con asombro, pero había otra cosa en su pecho. Ternura. Sentía una indescriptible ternura al verla haciéndose cargo de los niños, al ver esa paciencia y cuidado nada característicos de la gótica. Parecía toda una mamá, y se veía hermosa con el pequeño en brazos.

Un momento, ¿hermosa? ¿Acaso había pensado eso? Sacudió su cabeza mientras observaba cómo la ocultista volvía a cargar a Tommy en brazos, golpeteando suavemente su espalda.

Se acercó al pelinegro y le entregó al bebé, para luego caminar hasta la cocina.

\- Haré algo de comer. Vigílalos.

Robin tragó seco. ¿Ella haría algo de comer? Aún recordaba la indigestión que tuvo luego de probar un simple bocado de sus panqueques, el día que Trigon surgió.

Una cosa era verter cereales en un tazón y verificar que el pan no se quemara. ¿Cocinar? Ése era otro asunto.

\- ¿No prefieres que pidamos una—

\- ¿En serio crees que dejaré a esos niños comer mi comida? –Preguntó ella, girando sobre sus talones y con un teléfono en la mano-. Tommy está jugando con tu comunicador –le advirtió sin ningún interés, señalando a quien masticaba aquel aparato como si fuera un dulce.

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Suelta eso!

Los proyectiles no tardaron en aparecer, y Robin entró en pánico por un instante, hasta que vio cómo Raven lo envolvía en energía para alejarlo del resto.

\- Te dije que lo vigilaras –reprochó con molestia, saliendo por el corredor con un Tommy-ametralladora abajo del brazo y el teléfono en su oído.

¿¡Pero cómo demonios iba a saber que ese bebé podía disparar por la boca!?

 **2:00 p.m.**

\- Melva, bájate de ahí.

\- Timmy, no muerdas eso.

\- Tommy, ¿dónde está tu chupón?

 _¡TRASH!_

\- ¡Melva!

\- ¡Yo no fui, Raven! ¡Fue Bobby!

\- ¿Quién es Bobby?

\- ¡O Bobby se detiene, o lo envío a otra dimensión!

\- ¡Timmy, deja eso!

\- Tommy se está comiendo tu capa.

\- ¡Demonios!

\- ¡Raven dijo "demonios"!

\- ¡Bobby tiene hambre!

\- ¿¡Quién rayos es Bobby!?

\- ¡Mi manta!

\- ¡No! ¡Mía!

 ** _\- ¡SUFICIENTE!_**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la amatista con algo de miedo. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, soltándola con lentitud antes de hablar.

\- Niños… y Bobby. Todos debemos calmarnos.

\- Bobby quiere darte un abrazo.

La ceja de Raven se alzó, pero un poderoso suspiro salió por su boca mientras extendía desganadamente sus brazos.

\- Ya qué.

Robin vio cómo la hechicera se elevaba en el aire y las telas de su capa parecían estrujarse, para volver al suelo luego de unos segundos. ¿Acaso Melva era telekinética?

\- Bobby dice que te extrañó.

\- Y yo a ti, Bobby –posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Melva mientras se hincaba para ver a los hermanos-. A todos ustedes. Pero en serio, _en serio_ , necesito silencio.

\- Es hora de nuestra siesta, así que podrás quedarte a solas con tu novio.

Una ventana estalló mientras la ocultista miraba desencajada a la niña, que sonreía inocentemente. El bochornoso sonrojo no demoró en aparecer.

\- Él… Él no-

\- ¿Entonces tu novia es la señorita de pelo rojo? –asomó su rostro para ver a Robin, que había palidecido ante la declaración anterior. Raven lo observó de reojo; a ella también le interesaba conocer su respuesta.

\- N-no. Somos todos amigos.

Ella miró con decepción y hasta aburrimiento a los dos Titanes.

\- Bobby dice que tú miras mucho a Raven.

\- ¿Que yo qué? –no sabía quién diablos era Bobby, pero aquella aseveración le había incomodado.

Claro que había estado viendo a Raven. Estuvo observando cómo cuidaba a los niños; quería aprender para poder ayudarle. No es que hubiese segundas intenciones, o algo así. Sólo era un amigo mirando a su amiga. Nada más.

 _"He imaginándola como madre y pensando lo hermosa que se veía; Raven tiene razón, eres todo un Boy Blunder_ ", se reprochó mentalmente.

La ocultista se puso de pie y sacudió levemente la cabeza, como si eso ayudara a calmar sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se había puesto feliz cuando Robin negó su relación con Star? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué le molestó su cara de espanto cuando Melva –o Bobby- supuso que las dos aves estaban saliendo? Tampoco lo entendía.

\- ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!

Tommy pidió por los brazos de Raven, que no dudó en alzarlo.

\- ¿Tú también? –preguntó a Timmy, que comenzaba a hacer un mohín. Él sólo asintió, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia ella.

Melva levantó una mano y se sujetó de la capa azul, mientras Raven pensaba dónde podría hacer que los pequeños durmieran.

\- Llévalos a mi cuarto –ofreció el petirrojo, en lo que todos caminaban hacia el corredor.

Ella iba a oponerse, pero lo pensó por un momento: dejar a tres niños en una habitación oscura y escalofriante no era lo ideal, a menos que quisiera traumatizarlos de por vida.

\- Bobby no entra en el elevador.

\- Bobby puede usar las escaleras.

\- Pero Bobby no sabe dónde queda el cuarto; se perderá.

La amatista bufó y guio a aquel extraño equipo escaleras abajo, hasta el piso de las habitaciones. Allí, caminaron por los interminables pasillos hasta dar con la puerta que tenía un gran "ROBIN" grabado en ella.

Todos entraron al cuarto y Raven abrió la cama, acomodando a los hermanos allí.

\- Supongo que ahora querrán un cuento.

\- ¡Quiero cuento! ¡Quiero cuento! ¡Quiero cuento!

\- ¡Está bien! Hmm… Hace mucho tiempo encontré un libro mágico donde conocí a un poderoso hechicero del que me enamoré… –los niños miraban con asombro mientras ella contaba; Robin también-. Pero resultó ser un horrible dragón que me manipuló y se aprovechó de mi depresión para liberarlo de su prisión y así apoderarse del mundo, desatando en mí una profunda ira asesina que… –la cara de espanto en los pequeños fue una advertencia-. Pero mis amigos y yo lo vencimos; guardé el libro y jugamos bola apestosa. Fin.

Otra vez lo mismo. Lección para el resto de su vida: no debía usar sus vivencias como cuentos infantiles; eran casi tan traumatizantes como su habitación – o tal vez más.

Arropó a los niños y se quedó observándolos un momento. Luego se puso de pie e hizo señas a su líder para volver a la sala.

\- Pero, ¿qué ocurre si se despiertan?

\- Para eso están las cámaras, ¿verdad? –Suspiró y se colocó la capucha, impidiendo que el pelinegro viera su rostro-. Además, Bobby está con ellos.

Entraron a la sala y Raven se lanzó sin cuidado en el sofá; estaba agotada. Robin caminó hasta la cocina y calentó algo de agua para preparar té y café. Se acercó a la joven cuervo y le extendió una taza. Terminó sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Melva es telekinética?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Porque te levantó por los aires hace un momento. Pero sigue hablando de ese tal Bobby, y me confunde. ¿Es un amigo imaginario?

\- Sí y no –él alzó una ceja, no entendiendo la respuesta-. Sí, es un amigo imaginario, pero también es real. Y no, no es telekinética. Ella puede materializar lo que imagina. Yo también tardé en comprenderlo.

\- ¿Tú puedes verlo? –ella asintió-. ¿Por qué yo no puedo?

\- Bobby es algo… tímido. Si quieres saberlo, es un enorme y tétrico oso de felpa.

Ambos dieron un sorbo a sus bebidas al mismo tiempo, mirando al frente.

\- ¿Y Timmy? No vi que tuviera ningún poder.

\- Créeme, no querrás oír su poder –de nuevo, la ceja del pelinegro se alzó-. Grito súper sónico.

\- Oh…

El silencio en el lugar era por demás incómodo. Raven seguía irradiando malas energías, pero ya no parecía que estuviera enojada. Robin sentía diferentes emociones fluyendo por su lazo: confusión, agotamiento, algo de tristeza.

\- Deja de pensar tanto.

\- No puedo evitarlo. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

\- ¿Y tú qué crees? –Raven cerró sus ojos y suspiró, buscando calmarse; no quería seguir molesta con su mejor amigo, no le agradaba-. Debiste haberme preguntado si podía o quería cuidarlos. Es la segunda vez que haces lo mismo, Richard.

Y tenía que utilizar su nombre. Raven conocía su identidad, y él había aprendido a entender en qué situaciones usaba su nombre real: si le llamaba "Dick", la situación era agradable. Generalmente, ese apodo iba acompañado de una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, o de un ligero sonrojo. Era el sobrenombre que utilizaba para brindarle apoyo.

Si le llamaba "Grayson", podía estar molesta o bien simplemente riñendo de un modo casi bromista –claro que a su propio modo-. El "cállate, Grayson" era su latiguillo más usado cuando estaban a solas.

Si le decía "Richard", las cosas eran serias. No había demasiado enojo, sino más bien tristeza o decepción. Le llamaba Richard cuando quería que él entendiera que estaba hablando en serio, que se sentía deprimida o defraudada, aunque no necesariamente con él. Solían ser los momentos más íntimos entre ambos, donde ella se atrevía a exteriorizar su vulnerabilidad.

\- Lo sé, y en serio lo siento. No fue mi idea: los monjes fueron muy específicos al decirme que los niños querían que _tú_ los cuides. Te extrañaron mucho.

\- Entiendo –ella también los había extrañado, demasiado-. Supongo que fui algo… _extrema_ al ignorarte toda la mañana. Lo lamento.

\- Está bien, tenías derecho a enfadarte. Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?

\- Eso supongo –respondió ella con una minúscula sonrisa, que el petirrojo no dudó en corresponder.

La gran pantalla de televisión se encendió, avisando que alguien quería comunicarse con ellos. Robin aceptó la llamada, viendo a los monjes en el monitor.

\- _Buenas tardes, Jóvenes Titanes_.

\- Buenas tardes –respondió él, mientras su compañera asentía a modo de saludo.

\- _¿Cómo se encuentran los niños? ¿Cómo se han comportado?_

\- Ellos… Bien, de hecho.

\- Nada que no pueda manejar –completó Raven-. Ahora están durmiendo.

\- ¿A qué hora vendrán por ellos?

\- _De hecho, sobre eso…_ -uno de los hombres rascó su calva cabeza-. _Sabemos que estamos abusando de su confianza, pero necesitamos que los niños se queden allí esta noche._

 _\- Es que..._ –continuó otro monje-, _aún estamos reparando los daños que sus poderes le han provocado al templo._

\- ¿"Daños"? –Raven alzó una ceja con incertidumbre.

\- _Columnas, muros, ventanales… El daño estructural no es tan severo, pero queremos reforzar el lugar para prevenir futuros accidentes._

\- Lo entiendo, pero… -el pelinegro giró a ver a su amiga-. ¿Raven? Depende de ti. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella lo observó con sorpresa; no esperaba que él pidiera su permiso. Se había tomado en serio sus palabras, y eso le alegró de sobremanera.

\- Supongo que podemos cuidarlos hasta mañana –murmuró, viendo cómo su líder sonreía.

\- De acuerdo; lo haremos –afirmó entonces a la pantalla, recibiendo incontables agradecimientos de parte de los monjes.

Cuando la comunicación terminó, el petirrojo se desperezó con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque no había hecho demasiado, cuidar a los niños era ciertamente agotador.

Rascó sus ojos echando un bostezo, cuando sintió algo pesado sobre su falda. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con una melena violácea reposando en sus piernas.

\- ¿Rae?

\- ¿Cuándo te di permiso para que me llames así? –preguntó con fatiga, a lo que él sonrió.

\- Pues Tommy te llama "Ravi".

\- Tommy también muerde mi capa y lame mi hombro.

\- Entonces, tal vez empiece a hacerlo yo también –sugirió en tono burlón.

\- Inténtalo y te enviaré a otra dimensión, Grayson.

Él lanzó una pequeña carcajada, feliz de que su amiga lo hubiese perdonado. No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que ella sonreía en ese momento.

\- Raven… -un vago "hmp" salió de sus labios-. ¿Por qué te recostaste sobre mí?

No le molestaba en lo absoluto, no era eso. Sólo estaba sorprendido. Ella no era una gran fanática del contacto físico y, hasta donde recordaba, jamás en sus cuatro años como Titanes había tenido tal acercamiento con él – o con nadie.

\- Sólo estoy cansada, lo siento –se removió con vergüenza.

El sonrojo la invadió. ¿Por qué demonios pensó que sería buena idea usar a su amigo como almohada? Era obvio que se veía extraño, y que le había incomodado.

Amagó a levantarse, cuando una mano se posó sobre el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, obligándose a volver a su lugar.

\- Quédate –murmuró en tono amable, mientras sus dedos se enredaban entre el cabello púrpura-. Descansa un poco, te lo mereces.

Ella se reacomodó, cerrando sus ojos. Él mantuvo su mano allí, rascando suavemente su cuero cabelludo de manera inconsciente. Esas imperceptibles caricias llevaron a Raven a dormir una relajante –y necesaria- siesta.

Robin la observó dormirse, hasta que sus ojos no toleraron la fatiga. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

 **Hola a todoxs! Hasta aquí la primera parte de mi nueva historia.**

 **Va a tener sólo dos capítulos, pronto voy a subir el siguiente.**

 **Espero sus comentarios!**

 _ **Raven.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Y LLEGÓ LA SEGUNDA PARTE!**

Había dicho que iba a ser un two-shot, pero al final voy a extenderla más.

No sé cuánto, pero un par de capítulos más seguro.

¡Espero que lo disfruten, y dejen comentarios!

 ** _Rae._**

\- LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

\- LA HISTORIA QUE LEERÁN A CONTINUACIÓN ES DE MI AUTORÍA.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **NIÑEROS**

 **(Capítulo 2)**

\- Sí, Bobby. Yo también pienso que se ven muy bonitos juntos.

Raven se llevó una mano al rostro, rascando sus ojos antes de atreverse a abrirlos. ¿Bobby? Necesitaba recordar. Bobby es... un oso imaginario. Amigo de Melva. Melva es... hermana de Timmy y Tommy. Los tres niños -sus niños-, viven con los monjes y...

Están aquí. En la Torre. Bajo su cuidado y el de...

Abrió sus ojos de repente, encontrándose con la barbilla de su líder que, al parecer, seguía durmiendo. Se sentó bruscamente, queriendo alejarse todo lo posible del pelinegro.

Robin sintió el abrupto movimiento y se despertó, quedando de pie con su vara-bo extendida e la mano derecha.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Volteó a ver a Raven, que lo observaba con incredulidad. ¿Así de paranoico se despertaba él cada vez que dormía una siesta? Eso, si es que alguna vez se había dignado a dormir siesta.

Alzó su pequeño dedo índice y señaló a los tres niños que miraban la escena con sus ojos atentos y felices. Él suspiró y guardó su arma en el cinturón para luego rascarse los ojos sobre la máscara.

\- ¿Hace cuánto... están despiertos? -preguntó Raven, en lo que se ponía de pie y extendía su capa.

\- Muy poco. Bobby nos trajo aquí porque teníamos hambre -explicó Melva, señalando a Tommy que mordía un extremo del sofá.

\- Ugh, de acuerdo -dijo ella, tomando al bebé en brazos-. Um... Yo, sí, haré algo de...

\- ¡Ya estoy en eso!

La ocultista giró su cuerpo y vio a Robin, de pie frente a las estufas, batiendo fervientemente lo que suponía, era una masa para waffles.

¿En qué momento había ido hasta la cocina?

Sentó a Tommy en el suelo y se acercó al líder titán, quedando a su izquierda, hombro con hombro. Observó entonces lo que ocurría frente a él: la wafflera se estaba calentando antes de verter ahí la masa; en una estufa, el agua hervía para tomar té -o café-, mientras otra se encargaba de calentar a fuego lento un poco de leche. Robin prestaba atención a cada cosa que hacía, mientras buscaba una cacerola y la llenaba con maíz.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Palomitas. Podríamos ver una película o algo así, ¿qué dices? -opinó él con una sonrisa.

\- Ugh, sí, supongo -la amatista devolvió su mirada a la jarra con leche-. Tú...

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? -indagó el petirrojo, de pronto en estado de alerta, mientras miraba la leche y a su compañera una y otra vez. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

\- Sólo... Evita que la leche rompa hervor.

\- Oh, sí, gracias -dijo él, ahora mirando fijamente al líquido frente a ellos.

Raven lo observó. Ahora Robin prestaba toda su atención a la leche, poniendo un nudillo sobre ella cada tanto para verificar la temperatura. Su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados indicaban cuán en serio se estaba tomando el asunto de no permitir que la leche hirviera.

Era algo adorable, a decir verdad. Como ver a un padre primerizo (o al menos, eso supuso; ella no tenía mucha experiencia con "padres dedicados").

\- Ve con los niños -dijo él de pronto, sin quitar la vista de su objetivo.

\- Pero...

\- Lo tengo todo controlado -la calmó, sabiendo que ella se sentía en la necesidad de vigilar todo lo que tuviera que ver con los tres hermanos.

No era que no confiara en él, claro que no, sólo... No sabía describirlo, era simplemente más fuerte que ella. Tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, que todo fuese seguro para ellos. Algo instintivo que se le removía en el pecho al pensar que las cosas se salían de su control.

\- Ve, descansa, juega con ellos. Yo me encargo aquí.

De modo que, a regañadientes, Raven volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el sofá. Melva hacía zapping en la televisión junto con Timmy, y Tommy estaba muy concentrado en devorar una pata de la mesa de café. La ocultista lo alzó en brazos y revisó su pañal, que por suerte estaba limpio.

Lo sentó en su pierna derecha y comenzó a moverlo de arriba a abajo, haciendo que el bebé diera pequeños saltitos y se carcajeara.

\- No me vomites -pidió Raven con una vaga sonrisa mientras volvía a sacudir su pierna cada vez más rápido.

\- Raven, ¿tú tienes un bebé? -preguntó de repente Melva, que en algún punto se había sentado a su lado.

Raven la miró e inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Tommy, señalándolo.

\- Ugh... sí... tengo a Tommy... que es un bebé...

\- ¡No Tommy! ¡Un bebé tuyo!

\- Ugh... ¿No? -dijo ella casi en tono de pregunta, no comprendiendo el origen de us curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué?

 _Oh, no._ No la etapa de los "por qué". No lo toleraría. Su paciencia tenía un límite.

\- Ugh... es complicado.

\- ¿Por qué?

 _Oh, Azar._

\- Tú no... puedes... tener un bebé sin otra persona y... uh... -Raven se negaba a ser ella quien le explicara de dónde diablos venían los bebés.

\- ¿Y el príncipe de tu historia?

La pierna de Raven se detuvo en seco, provocando que Tommy se quejara por la interrupción.

\- Era sólo una historia -dijo escuetamente. No quería escarbar en el tema.

\- Oh... ¿Y por qué no tienes un bebé?

¿No habían superado ya esa pregunta?

\- Um...

\- ¿Es porque no estás enamorada?

\- Ugh...

\- ¿O estás enamorada, pero él no está enamorado de ti?

¡¿Qué demonios le estaban enseñando a estos niños en el monasterio?!

\- Um, es... complicado -nunca se había sentido tan estúpida. ¡No podía responder a una niña de siete años!

\- No lo es -contradijo la niña, llevándose un dedo al mentón-. ¡Si tú le dices que lo amas, pueden tener bebés!

Una de las computadoras en el fondo del cuarto estalló.

\- Ugh, no es tan sencillo... La otra persona también debería estar enamorada, y... No, espera, ¿quién dijo que yo lo estoy?

\- Seguro que está enamorado de ti; eres muy bonita -opinó Melva, ignorando la pregunta de Raven.

\- Sí, lo es.

Raven quedó tiesa al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y vio por le rabillo del ojo cómo su líder se acercaba con una enorme bandeja haciendo equilibrio en su mano libre.

\- Y cuando encuentre a la persona indicada, va a haber muchos, muchos bebés. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si vemos una película?

Los niños gritaron de alegría y se lanzaron en una batalla campal por el control remoto, mientras el petirrojo se sentaba junto a su compañera, dejando los aperitivos en la mesa de café.

\- ¿Me permites? -dijo entonces, alzando ambas manos en dirección a Tommy.

Raven se lo entregó y él lo recostó con su cabecita en el doblez del codo, tomando el biberón con la mano desocupada.

Comenzó a alimentarlo cuidadosamente, bajo la atenta mirada de la hechicera.

\- Intenta... -comenzó, para luego morderse el labio y bajar la mirada. Estaba siendo un dolor en el trasero con sus constantes consejos.

\- ¿Sí? -preguntó él, mirándola atentamente.

\- Ugh... intenta mantenerlo erguido. Mejora su... su digestión.

\- Oh, oh, sí, de acuerdo. Veamos, amigo... Un poco... Así. ¿Así?

\- _Mmhm_ -asintió ella, mirando cómo su líder sostenía con sumo cuidado la espalda del bebé.

Era extraño ver al siempre seguro de sí mismo Robin dudando de cada movimiento, con sus manos teblando y sus ojos expandidos, temiendo hacer las cosas mal.

Era toda una nueva cara del Chico Maravilla.

Los dos mayores encontraron una película y se acomodaron. Melva con el vientre sobre el suelo, comiendo waffles junto a Bobby. Timmy, por el otro lado, se subió al sofá y recostó su cabeza en la falda de Raven, envolviéndose en su manta y llevándose un pulgar a la boca.

La hechicera, en un acto inconsciente, comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias en la melena pelirroja del niño, sintiendo cómo él se acurrucaba más y más con cada una.

Hizo levitar un enorme tazón de palomitas hasta tenerlo a su lado, y comenzó a comer. Era extraño: la escena que se alzaba frente a sus ojos parecía la de una familia, aquella familia que algunas veces se había dado el permiso de imaginar. Verlos, ahí, en carne y hueso... Aunque no fuese su familia realmente, tal vez eso sería lo más cercano que ella lograría estar de tener una, y debía apreciar el momento.

Giró el rostro hacia Robin, aún concentrado en su tarea, y le señaló las palomitas, preguntando si él quería comer.

\- Eh, yo, sí, pero... -el petirrojo alzó ambos codos, mostrándose imposibilitado-. Tengo las manos algo ocupadas. Tal vez luego.

Por un momento, Raven se vio tentada por la idea de darle de comer en la boca a su compañero, pero se abstuvo: su día había estado plagado de clichés, y realmente se sentía empalagada. En su lugar, envolvió un puñado de palomitas en energía oscura y las acercó hasta el rostro de Robin, que vio con curiosidad la comida antes de sonreír y abrir su boca con un sonoro " _aaaah_ ".

\- Um, ¿Raven? -llamó él en cuanto tragó las botanas-. Tommy ya terminó, pero... está inquieto.

\- Tiene gases -explicó ella, mientras tomaba al bebé por las axilas y lo ubicaba sobre el hombro del pelinegro-. Ahí, debes palmear su espalda hasta que eructe.

\- Oh... -Robin hizo lo marcado, escuchando el burbujeo en la pancita del bebé.

\- Eres todo un padre primerizo, Boy Blunder.

\- ¿Eso crees? Porque los niños vuelven locas a las chicas -respondió él, con una de esas sonrisas playboy que seguramente adoptó de su mentor.

\- Oh sí, el vómito en tu espalda las hará enloquecer -dijo ella con monotonía, virando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vómito? Toma, toma, toma al niño -entregó a Tommy en los brazos de Raven mientras un tono verdoso comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro.

Robin salió corriendo de la sala, aunque no se perdió de oír la carcajada de su compañera, y sonrió.

Era lindo escucharla reír.

 **XXXXX**

La película había terminado, y con ella, la paz en la Torre.

Robin había sido testigo de los poderes súper sónicos de Timmy, luego de que el niño le pidiera un bird-a-rang para jugar y él se negara.

El séptimo piso necesitaría ventanas nuevas. Oh, Cyborg no estaría feliz.

Hasta el momento, Tommy había comido dos sartenes, una cortina, el teclado de una computadora, los controles de la consola de juegos, una décima parte del sofá, tres zapatos, una pata de la mesa, un bocado de la puerta de entrada y un tercio de la capa de Raven.

Melva y Bobby jugaban al famoso juego "El suelo está hecho de lava". Aparentemente, hacer que un oso imaginario de quién sabe cuántas toneladas saltara sobre los muebles no era buena idea, y ahora los Titanes debían reemplazar todas sus sillas, la mesa de café y tres escritorios.

Raven se encargó de cubrir, en primera instancia, los ventanales con energía oscura, procurando que no hubiera más accidentes. Luego, los utensilios de cocina. Luego, las estufas. Luego, los electrónicos. Luego, las puertas y, por último, los muebles.

En resumen, toda la sala se veía envuelta en un manto negro que comenzaba a flaquear.

\- _**¡SUFICIENTE!**_

Los niños -y Robin- se quedaron estáticos, observando a la iracunda hechicera.

\- **NO MÁS** gritos súper sónicos. **NO MÁS** muebles devorados. Y **NO MÁS** suelos hechos de lava -dictaminó, mirando con severidad al oso que intentaba inútilmente ocultarse tras una maceta.

\- Raven... Timmy quiere ir al baño.

\- Ugh... Vamos Timm-

\- No -interrumpió de pronto el petirrojo, que mecía a Tommy procurando que dejara de llorar-. Melva, ¿sabes dónde está el baño? -ella asintió-. ¿Crees que puedas llevar a Timmy?

\- Sí. Vamos, Timmy.

Raven quitó todo el campo de energía y la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que ambos niños salieran por el corredor.

La hechicera respiró pesadamente y cayó sobre sus rodillas, horriblemente agotada.

\- Raven, ¿estás bien?

\- No. ¿Y si se pierden? ¿O rompen algo? -preguntó ella, mirando hacia el pasillo-. Debería ir a...

\- No. Melva es grande y sabe manejarse. Tú debes descansar... O cambiarle el pañal a Tommy. Se ensució y yo demostré que soy totalmente deficiente en esa área. Pero luego, descansarás. ¡Ah-ah! Y es una orden.

Robin extendió una mano que Raven tomó agradecida, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie para entregarle al más pequeño en brazos. Mientras ella lo recostaba sobre la mesa, podía ver a su líder limpiando los varios desastres que había por toda la sala.

\- Tal vez necesiten algo de aire libre -opinó él, de pronto.

\- ¿Aire... libre?

\- Sí. Los niños y el encierro no combinan; necesitan descargar energías. Podríamos ir a pasear. ¿Tú qué dices?

\- Yo... um, no lo sé...

\- Raven, no puedes tenerlos siempre encerrados en un campo de fuerza. Necesitan correr, saltar, y lastimarse también -se acercó a la mesa y tomó el pañal sucio, arrojándolo al cesto-. Mis padres me criaron alimentando leones y montando elefantes, y creo que salí bastante bien.

\- Muchos podrían diferir en eso -comentó la hechicera con una vaga y burlona sonrisa.

\- Oh, jo, jo, eres tan condenadamente graciosa -dijo él con ironía, mientras tomaba nuevamente a Tommy de la mesa y se lo llevaba-. ¿Tú qué opinas, campeón? ¿No crees que _Mamá_ está siendo muy sobre protectora? ¿Quieres salir a pasear? -el bebé comenzó a aplaudir y patear-. Dile, dile -señaló con un dedo a la hechicera-, "¡Mamá, queremos salir de aquí!".

\- Gggghh...

\- ¡Eso! Ya lo oíste, él lo dijo.

Robin se giró con una sonrisa que terminó por borrarse a ver el rostro de sus compañera. Se veía algo empañado, angustiado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -ella negó con la cabeza-. Raven... -advirtió él, dejando en claro que no se compraba su mentira.

La ocultista abrió su boca y la cerró un par de veces, no sabiendo cómo contestar. Le había dicho "mamá", y eso era algo que ciertamente la había descolocado, pero aún no comprendía si de un modo negativo o positivo.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse, salvándola de dar explicaciones que ella no quería -ni podía- brindar por el momento.

\- ¡Estoy aburrido! -gritó Timmy, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y hacía un enorme mohín.

\- Yo también; ¡queremos jugar!

\- Bien, yo tengo una idea -dijo el petirrojo, con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro-. ¿Quién quiere ir a la feria?

Los niños comenzaron a saltar de alegría, mientras Raven sólo podía palidecer.

\- ¡¿Feria?! Robin, apenas pudimos controlarlos aquí...

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Jugarán, comerán, y terminarán tan cansados que se dormirán al pisar la Torre. Estaremos bien.

 **XXXXX**

\- Te detesto.

Parecía que los dientes de Raven desaparecerían luego de tanto rechinarlos. Melva tiraba de su muñeza izquiera y Timmy de la derecha, cada uno queriendo llevarla hacia distintos juegos.

Robin la observaba mientras tragaba duro y se mordía un labio para aguantarse la risa. En su pecho, Tommy movía sus piernitas y succionaba su chupete, totalmente hipnotizado por las luces de las atracciones.

\- ¡Quiero subirme a los auto chocones!

\- ¡Pues yo quiero ganar muchos premios!

\- ¡Autos!

\- ¡Premios!

\- ¡Autos!

\- ¡Premios!

\- ¡AUTOS!

\- ¡PREMIOS!

- **¡SI NO SE DETIENEN, NO HABRÁ AUTOS NI PREMIOS**! -ambos niños se callaron, esperando que Raven decidiera adónde ir primero-. Iremos a los autos chocones, y luego buscaremos premios, ¿de acuerdo?

Timmy se puso a saltar, mientras Melva cruzaba sus brazos, ofendida.

\- Pero, pero...

\- Mel -le llamó Robin, sonriéndole-, tenemos que ir primero a los autos, porque no nos dejarían subir con todos los premios que ganaremos.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

\- ¿Ganaremos muchos?

\- Los ganaremos **TODOS**.

Con ambos hermanos satisfechos, el grupo se dirigió a la primera atracción. La pista era gigante, con casi una docena de autos de distintos colores. Raven y Melva optaron por uno amarillo, mientras Robin y los dos niños eligieron otro color verde.

\- Hagamos esto interesante -dijo de pronto el petirrojo, mientras ajustaba el casco de Timmy.

\- ¿Qué propones, Boy Blunder?

\- ¿Una apuesta?

\- ¿Y qué apostaremos?

\- _Hmm_... Te lo diré cuando gane.

\- La intriga me matará toda la vida -desafió la hechicera con una cínica sonrisa, antes de ajustar su propio casco y tomar la mano de Melva para ayudarla a subir a su auto.

El juego inició y el contador de choques comenzó a marcar tantos. Robin tuvo que tragarse su orgullo al ver cuán bien Raven manejaba aquel pequeño vehículo.

Maldito Cyborg y sus estúpidas lecciones de manejo.

Sus maniobras eran bastante fluidas -dentro de lo que aquellos rústicos coches permitían-, y esquivaba casi todos los golpes, encestándoles algunos al auto verde en su lugar.

Luego de diez minutos, una chicharra informó que el juego había terminado.

Por tres miserables choques, Raven había sido consagrada campeona. Robin suspiró; no le gustaba perder.

\- En serio disfrutaré esto -murmuró la ocultista, llevando ambas manos a sus caderas, que se balancearon con gracia hacia un lado.

El petirrojo se detuvo a observarla. Habían decidido ir de civil para mantener el perfil bajo y no llamar tanto la atención, y realmente estaba agradecido por aquella decisión. Su compañera portaba unos pantaloncillos de jean que caían hasta la mitad de sus muslos, de una tela celeste y gastada, y, bajo éste, un par de medias cancán color negro y unas botas militares del mismo tono. Una camiseta de mangas tres cuartos y escote en V color gris oscuro cubría su torso, sin ningún tipo de ornamento.

A su espalda, colgaba una pequeña mochila negra con distintos artículos que llevaba para los niños.

No era un atuendo que llamara la atención. No era siquiera próximo a la vestimenta que habría usado Starfire; esas que atraen todas las miradas y algún que otro comentario de admiración. Era sencillo, oscuro, y pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera. Pero no para él.

\- Tierra a Boy Blunder.

Robin tragó duro y alzó la vista, su máscara oculta tras un par de gafas oscuras.

Raven sentía frustración. Ya le era bastante difícil leerlo con su antifaz, ¡y ahora le sumaba esas estúpidas gafas! No había forma de atravesar tantas murallas.

\- Tu cerebro se fue lejos -comentó con monotonía, mientras pasaba junto a él y caminaba con los niños de la mano.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, sí. Sólo pensaba que hiciste trampa.

\- Yo no hago trampa.

\- Seguro hiciste algún truco para mover tu auto con energía. No hay chance de que me vencieras.

\- Hubo chance y te vencí. No seas mal perdedor; eres un mal ejemplo para los niños. Si tienes problemas para conducir, siempre puedes pedirle clases a Cyborg. A mí me funcionaron -dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo un bufido a modo de respuesta-. Mientras el niño pájaro sigue llorando su humillante derrota, ¿adónde quieres ir, Melva?

\- ¡Allí! Y allí, allí, allá, ¡oh, ahí! Y allá...

\- De acuerdo...

Y así comenzó un interminable recorrido por cada puesto de juegos en la feria. Robin y los niños arrojaron anillos, pelotas, balines de goma, chorros de agua, caramelos y dardos al por mayor, y concluyeron la noche con quince peluches nuevos.

\- Bien, ¿quién tiene hambre? Aquí hacen los mejores hot dogs de todo Jump.

El equipo se ubicó en la fila, esperando ser atendidos para recibir su cena.

\- Raven... tengo que ir...

\- Ugh, um... Llevaré a los niños al baño; nos vemos en la mesas.

Robin asintió mientras ajustaba su mochila porta-bebés, dentro de la cual Tommy dormía plácidamente. Recibió la comida y buscó una mesa, donde se sentó para esperar al resto.

Luego de casi diez minutos pudo ver cómo alguien se acercaba a paso rápido, chocando a todos pero sin detenerse a pedir perdón.

Finalmente, una agitada Raven estaba de pie frente a él, respirando de forma entre cortada y con sus ojos desorbitados y vidriosos.

\- Los niños... No están los niños.

\- ¿Qué? Rae, ¿qué ocurrió?

\- Yo... yo, no lo sé, ¡no lo sé!... Entraron al baño... y los esperé afuera... y fui a buscarlos, y... ¡Y ya no estaban!

Raven se llevó una mano a la frente mientras giraba en su sitio, barriendo el terreno con su mirada.

\- Rae, tranquila, los encontraremos. Tú busca por aire, y yo me encargo de recorrer la zona a pie.

La hechicera asintió y se elevó un par de metros sobre el suelo, pero sólo logró caer sobre sus rodillas sin cuidado.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

\- No puedo... mis poderes no funcionan.

Robin no se encontró sorprendido por aquella noticia. Después de todo, sus emociones estaban desbordadas. Preocupación, miedo y culpa ahogaban el lazo entre ambos, y era lógico que sus poderes se vieran afectados por tal despliegue de sentimientos.

\- No importa; los buscaremos a pie. No pueden estar lejos.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, dando una vuelta por todo el perímetro de la feria. Cinco, diez, quince minutos de agonía. La voz de Raven ya no salía, su garganta cargaba con un enorme nudo que le impedía respirar.

\- ¿Por qué los dejé entrar solos? ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota!

Un cesto de basura se vio envuelto en energía oscura y comprimido monumentalmente antes de estallar en mil pedazos. Robin vio a su compañera llevarse ambas manos empuñadas a su frente, castigándose por su descuido.

\- Rae. Rae, mírame -dijo, tomándola por las muñecas-. No es tu culpa. Los encontraremos, te lo prometo. Pero debes calmarte, tus poderes se están descontrolando y es peligroso.

Corrió ambos puños y limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con caer por su mejilla. Raven lo miró a los ojos por un momento y asintió, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y recitando su mantra una y otra vez.

Robin enlazó su mano con la de ella y siguieron caminando, hasta completar la vuelta por el lugar.

Al llegar al puesto de comida, vieron dos pequeñas figuras de pie a un lado del la larga fila.

\- ¡Ahí! -exclamó Raven, arrastrando a su líder tras ella en lo que corría para encontrarse con los hermanos.

Cuando los tuvo enfrente, se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y cayó de rodillas, abrazando a ambos en un acto impulsivo.

\- Por Azar, ¡¿dónde **rayos** se habían metido?! -exclamó ella, aunque no había ni una pizca de enojo en su voz.

\- Había otra puerta para salir del baño, y... nos confundimos -dijo Melva con una vocesilla, mirando a la mayor con culpa-. Perdón.

\- Sólo... sólo no vuelvan a asustarme así -murmuró ella, mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de cada uno y se ponía de pie, tomándolos de las manos.

\- De acuerdo, suficiente emoción por hoy. ¿Buscamos otros hot dogs y cenamos? No sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre.

Los niños asintieron y se pusieron en la fila, soltándose de la amatista, y Robin avanzó un par de pasos cuando sintió algo golpear suavemente su espalda. Volteó el rostro y vio a Raven, con su frente adherida a la espalda de él, y sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo firmemente la camisera azul que el petirrojo vestía.

\- Gracias... gracias... -susurraba ella entre sollozos, totalmente superada por sus emociones.

Él extendió un brazo y giró el torso hasta poder abrazarla y la motivó a caminar, dejando algunos besos en la superficie de su cabeza.

\- _Sssh_ , cálmate. Están bien, estamos bien. Tranquila, _Mamá_.

Pudo sentir a la amatista tensarse por un instante ante aquel apodo, pero no le importó. Después de todo, ella no dejaba de demostrar que era toda una Mamá, cuidando de sus niños. Nada cambiaría eso.

Todos se sentaron en una mesa y cenaron, para luego decidir por una última atracción antes de volver a casa.

Se acercaron a la enorme e imponente rueda de la fortuna y subieron en una cabina, dejando que el juego empezara a girar.

Raven giró su rostro hacia la ventana, viendo las luces de la ciudad nocturna. Ella solía verlas desde la Torre, pero ahora estaban mucho más cercanas y brillantes. Un paisaje digno de admirar.

Robin, entretanto, veía su propio paisaje.

Ojos púrpura teñidos de rosado gracias a las luces de la rueda de la fortuna. Aquel cabello recogido que brillaba con la luz de la luna, y su grisácea piel que lucía increíblemente cálida con las luces amarillas de los faroles. Estaba sonrojada y sus labios, si bien no sonreían, mostraban una fina línea de relajación, que combinaba con la pesadez que sus párpados parecían tener. Un cansancio entendible y una paz totalmente merecida luego del susto que había tenido apenas minutos atrás.

Las luces se movían danzando sobre su piel, y la hechicera bajó el rostro para ver a Timmy profundamente dormido sobre su falda. Luego alzó la vista hacia su líder y sonrió sutilmente, señalando a la niña que yacía dormida contra él.

\- Te lo dije: llegarán dormidos a la Torre.

Raven decidió abrir un portal y llevar a todos a su hogar antes que el juego terminara. Unos segundos después todo el equipo se hallaba en el cuarto de Robin. Ambos adultos recostaron a los niños, los cobijaron y apagaron las luces, saliendo de la habitación.

\- Iré a cambiarme -dijo Raven, dando una vuelta al corredor para ir a su propio cuarto.

\- Bien; te espero en la sala.

Robin reingresó en la habitación y con sumo cuidado tomó un pantalón deportivo que usaba para dormir. Luego volvió a la sala común y se vistió, dejando la ropa sucia sobre la única silla que había quedado en pie esa tarde.

Se acercó a las estufas y colocó una jarra con agua para hacer algo de té y café, cuando oyó el _WHOOSH_ de las puertas abriéndose a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Raven, caminando con sus pies descalzos y una enorme camiseta negra, que en algún momento fue de Cyborg, con las letras NYC en amarillo.

Su pelo estaba suelto y desordenado, y venía con sus ojos cerrados y soltando un enorme bostezo mientras extendía sus brazos al cielo.

\- Alguien está cansada -dijo el petirrojo, caminando hacia el sofá con dos humeantes tazas en sus manos.

\- _Mmhm_ -balbuceó ella, sentándose a su lado y recibiendo una taza de té de vainilla y miel.

\- Ven aquí, _Mamá_.

Raven vio de reojo cómo su líder extendía un brazo, invitándola a descansar sobre su pecho. Dudó unos instantes antes de aceptar, y sintió la calidez del brazo masculino rodeándola una vez se acomodó.

\- ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así?

\- Porque sigues mostrándote como una mamá cuidando de sus hijos -respondió encogiéndose de hombros, jugando con un mechón de pelo violeta entre sus dedos-. Serías una gran madre, ¿sabes?

\- _Pf_ , sí. Perder a los niños en la feria fue un claro indicador de mis habilidades.

\- Eso no fue nada; a cualquiera puede pasarle -Robin bebió un sorbo de su taza y comenzó a reír solo, rememorando algo-. Cuando yo tenía como seis años, mis padres me dejaron sobre la plataforma de trapecistas y fueron a prepararse para una función. ¡Me olvidaron ahí, por casi una hora! Haly pasó de casualidad y me escuchó gritando maldiciones porque debía ir al baño. Dijo que nunca había escuchado a un niño _tan_ pequeño con una boca _tan_ sucia... y un diccionario _tan_ rico en insultos.

Raven soltó una breve carcajada que terminó en su nariz, sonando como el ronquido de un pequeño cerdito.

\- ¿Esa es tu risa? -preguntó Robin, bajando su rostro para verla-. ¡Que me parta un rayo, Raven acaba de hacer algo adorable!

\- ¡ _Shhh_! Deja de gritar. Y cállate, Grayson. No te burles, si sabes lo que te conviene... Aún tengo que cobrarme nuestra apuesta.

\- Oh, demonios. Tenía la ilusión de que lo olvidaras -dijo él, dejando caer su cabeza con una sonrisa derrotada-. De acuerdo, ¿qué tienes planeado para mí?

Una mano apareció frente a él, extendida, con su palma mirando al techo.

\- Tus gafas.

Robin miró la pequeña mano, luego el rostro de la ocultista, que de pronto se hallaba serio y nervioso, mordiendo compulsivamente la mitad de su labio inferior.

Él dudó por un instante. ¿Era capaz de develar su identidad? Es decir, ya lo había hecho. Raven fue la primera -y única- persona fuera de la Batifamilia que sabía sobre la identidad de Robin. Pero la máscara...

De nuevo, se trataba de ella. Si quería saber cómo era su rostro, sólo le bastaba con escribir "Richard Grayson" en el buscador de una computadora. No, lo que ella quería era acercarlos, saber qué tanto él confiaba en ella, o demostrarle que podía confiar ciegamente en ella, en todo caso.

De modo que se quitó los lentes, depositándolos sobre la pálida mano, y luego llevó sus dedos a un extremo de su máscara, despegándola con cuidado. Al terminar, sus ojos seguían cerrados, como un acto reflejo para defender su identidad de los intrusos. Fueron cinco segundos hasta que logró convencer a su cerebro de que era la decisión correcta.

Al abrirlos, no obstante, vio todo oscuro. Tardó un poco en comprender que las gafas estaban de nuevo cubriendo su rostro, y, frente a él, Raven había volteado su cabeza ciento ochenta grados.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Las gafas! ¡No la máscara!

\- ¿Eh? -preguntó el petirrojo, totalmente confundido.

\- Es difícil leerte con tus estúpidos lentes sobre la máscara. Sólo quería que te quitaras las gafas.

\- ¿Nunca viste mi rostro, Rae?

\- Eh... ¿no? Jamás te quitas esa máscara. Apuesto que la usas en la ducha.

\- Gracias por imaginarme en la ducha, me halaga -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Pero sólo tenías que buscar mi rostro en Internet.

\- ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerlo?

\- _Touché_ -dijo él. Claro que ella respetaba su identidad; se lo hubiese esperado de los demás, pero no de ella-. ¿Y no te dio curiosidad? ¿Nunca? -preguntó con un tono ligero a la nuca de su compañera.

\- No...

\- Qué mala mentirosa que eres. Pues... -se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre la falda de la ocultista-, tienes una oportunidad única frente a ti, o, bueno, detrás de ti.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No. ¿Y si te arrepientes?

\- No me arrepentiré.

\- Pero, ¿si lo haces?

\- No lo haré. Voltea, anda.

Raven respiró profundamente y se volteó, manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- Oh por todos los... Abre los ojos, Rae -dijo él aguantándose las carcajadas.

\- Dick, piénsalo. Si no quieres, no deberías...

\- Pero quiero.

\- ... No deberías apresurarte; podrías arrepentirte...

\- No me arrepentiré.

\- ... Es tu identidad, y...

\- ¡Son sólo ojos, Raven! -exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ... y no quiero que...

\- Oh, tú te lo buscaste.

Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas. Interrumpió su torrente de palabras (nunca había oído a la hechicera hablando tanto), poniendo ambas manos sobre sus costillas y moviendo los dedos rápidamente, generando un cosquilleo infernal en le cuerpo de la hechicera.

\- No ¡No! No, no ¡Agh! ¡Suelta! ¡Suelta, Grayson! -chillaba ella mientras intentaba contener sus carcajadas y los ronquidos que amenazaban con salir por su nariz.

\- Mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame -repetía él con un tonito melódico.

\- Mierda, ¡mierda! ¡Fuera, Grayson! ¡Basta!

\- Oh no, ¿tú acabas de decir "mierda"?

\- ¡Demonios, Grayson! ¡Ya, ya, ya!

Raven cayó de espaldas sobre el sofá y se sorprendió de sentir un peso sobre ella. Detuvo su risa y, con los párpados aún cerrados, pudo detectar la cálida respiración del petirrojo en su rostro. Cuando su líder finalmente dejó de atacarla y ubicó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, la sorpresa invadió a la amatista, que abrió sus ojos, chocando con Rob... No.

Con Richard Grayson.

Se encontró con dos lagunas azules. Un azul eléctrico, con rayos celestes y grises e incluso verdes. Era como obsevar un mar tropical, lleno de colores y vida.

El primer azul cálido que había visto en su vida.

\- Las chicas suelen decir que mis ojos son hermosos, pero quedarse sin habla también es una buena reacción, supongo -comentó Robin, con una media sonrisa que dejaba ver un tentador colmillo.

\- Me hiciste cosquillas.

\- Parece que sí.

\- Estás jugando con fuego, Boy Blunder.

\- Qué bueno.

Una brisa interrumpió su pequeña charla, y voltearon para ver una parte del ventanal de la sala destruído.

\- Ugh, um, yo...

Raven hizo su mejor esfuerzo por salir de aquella pequeña prisión que el cuerpo de su compañero representaba, rodando para caer en el suelo y finalmente ponerse de pie.

\- Tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir -opinó la hechicera, extrañando horriblemente su capucha.

\- Sí, claro -dijo él en lo que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Recorrieron los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto del petirrojo.

\- Dormiré con ellos hoy.

\- De acuerdo. Yo pasaré a buscar algo de ropa y me iré al cuarto de huéspedes.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Robin entró con el sigilo digno del hijo de Batman. Tomó un uniforme limpio y volvió al corredor, donde le esperaba la hechicera.

\- Bien... Buenas noches, Rae.

\- Buenas noches... Dick.

El pelinegro depositó un beso veloz en sus labios y la observó un momento antes de irse, con una sonrisa triunfante decorándole el rostro.

Diablos, qué hermosa se veía al sonrojarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Llego el capítulo 3 EDITADO!**

En este momento, estoy escribiendo a ciegas. No sé cómo va a terminar este fic, no planeé nada. Así que voy a estar tan sorprendida como ustedes con cada capítulo! Jaja.

OTRO TEMA

Mi fic sobre Cyborg y Raven se está demorando, porque las casi cuarenta páginas que escribí SE BORRARON. No sé, mi computadora evidentemente me detesta.

Como sea, lo estoy re-re-re-re-escribiendo, y espero poder empezar a subirlo pronto.

Les dejo el cap y espero comentarios!

Saludos

 _ **Rae.-**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **NIÑEROS**

 **(Capítulo 3)**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, llenándose con la luz de la mañana...

Diablos, cómo odiaba la luz de la mañana.

Estiró sus brazos e intentó recordar cuándo había pintado su habitación de blanco. Y cuándo había cambiado su cama por una cama blanca. ¿Y esa decoración? O más bien, falta de decoración. El cuarto era claro, minimalista, ordenado. Era... era...

Era el cuarto de Robin.

Los hechos del día anterior -especialmente los de la noche anterior- la golpearon despiadadamente. Los niños, la siesta, la película, el parque, el llanto, los juegos...

Los ojos de Robin.

El beso.

Fue tan breve que casi dudaba si realmente había ocurrido. Pero no podía evitar rememorar su aroma a abedul y gel mezclados con café, la calidez de esos labios apenas rozando su chakra por un infinito instante...

El despertador del petirrojo estalló, y Raven sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, procurando enfriar sus pensamientos. No podía darse el lujo de caer en esas cuestiones y andar explotando cosas, no cuando los niños estaba ahí; sería peligroso.

Giró su cuerpo hacia el interior de la cama, buscando a los tres niños que seguían plácidamente dormidos.

Nada.

¿Nada?

¡NADA!

Raven se incorporó y empezó a palpar las sábanas, como si todo fuese un efecto visual, o los hermanos se hubiesen vuelto invisibles.

Para cuando comprendió que efectivamente no estaban ahí, las cortinas del cuarto habían sido arrancadas de cuajo y transformadas en millones de tiras que caían como lluvia.

Entró en pánico, corriendo fuera de la habitación sin siquiera molestarse en vestirse.

 _'¡¿Cómo puedes perder a los niños dos veces en menos de doce horas, pedazo de imbécil?!'_ recriminaron Rudeza y Valentía casi al unísono.

 _'¿Y si les ocurrió algo? Sería nuestra culpa; todo, todo nuestra culpa'_ Tristeza negaba con la cabeza y se aguantaba un llanto, hablando con esa depresiva voz que la caracterizaba.

\- ¡No! -exclamó, parando en la mitad del corredor. Agradeció que Inteligencia hiciera acto de presencia-. Concéntrate, Raven. No pudo ocurrirles nada, Robin no lo hubiese permitido. Debo... debo buscarlos, debo buscarlos a todos.

Cerró sus ojos y buscó dentro de su mente por un atisbo de paz. No podía enloquecer, necesitaba hallar a los niños, y para eso debía tener el control de sus poderes.

Recitó su mantra casi una decena de veces antes de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

Los sintió. Sintió sus auras dentro de la Torre.

Traspasó los cuatro pisos hasta quedar en aquel rincón escuro de la sala, donde solía ocultarse cuando no quería ser notada. La escena frente a sus ojos le hizo acelerar el corazón por un instante.

Robin, Bobby y los tres niños estaban en la cocina, preparando el desayuno entre todos.

Melva exprimía algunas naranjas sentada en la mesada, mientras Timmy usaba un pote de crema batida para decorar los waffles que humeaban sobre los platos. Robin caminaba de aquí para allá, con Tommy sentado en la mochila a su espalda para mantenerlo lejos de las estufas.

\- ¿Cómo va el jugo, Mel?

\- ¡Ya exprimí como diez mil naranjas! Y Bobby se está comiendo todas las cáscaras -exclamó la niña, extendiendo sus brazos.

\- Perfecto. Déjame ver, Timmy... -se acercó a los platos mientras el pelirrojo se lamía los dedos sucios- ¡Wow! ¡Se ven deliciosos! Buen trabajo, niño -dijo entonces, despeinando la cabeza del pequeño.

Tommy empezó a patalear en su espalda, y Robin le extendió una galleta.

\- Tú tienes la tarea más importante, campeón: debes decirme cómo están las galletas. Así que, ¿cómo están las galletas? -Tommy comenzó a reírse y escupir, devorando el dulce-. Supongo que están bien, entonces.

El cuerpo de Raven irradiaba una calidez que pocas veces había sentido. Sólo quería unirse a aquella imagen, reír con ellos. Disfrutar, todos juntos.

\- ¿Y a Raven le gustará el desayuno sorpresa? -preguntó la mayor de pronto, lanzándole algunas cáscaras de naranja a Bobby.

\- Claro que sí. Estará muy feliz de ver lo que hicieron para ella -se detuvo un instante, de espaldas al rincón donde la hechicera se escondía.

 _'Aunque habría sido mejor si_ _ **alguien**_ _no estuviese espiando'._

La voz del petirrojo hizo eco en la mente de Raven, sacándola de su trance. ¿Cómo rayos había descubierto que ella estaba ahí? Maldito hijo de Batman.

' _No me culpes, Boy Blunder. Desperté y ellos no estaban, y yo ya tengo antecedentes de perderlos'._

 _'Estamos en la Torre, Rae'_ , respondió él mientras retomaba su tarea, preparando unos huevos revueltos.

 _'Entré en pánico, ¿de acuerdo? Y no me llames Rae'._

 _'Pensé que yo tendría más libertades ahora'._ Casi pudo imaginar la socarrona sonrisa en su rostro.

 _'¿Ahora que me asaltaste mientras yo estaba desprevenida?'._ No se la haría tan fácil. _'Tienes suerte de seguir en esta dimensión, Grayson'._

 _'Que siga aquí me dice que mi asalto no fue tan desagradable para ti'._

 _'Sigue soñando'_. Raven rodó los ojos.

 _'Como sea, esto casi está listo. Sólo... entra por la puerta y finge sorpresa, ¿sí? Estaban muy ilusionados con darte un obsequio'_. El tono fue más serio de pronto; Robin en serio parecía estar preocupado por complacer a los hermanos.

 _'Ugh, um, de acuerdo. Haré lo que pueda'._

Raven se fundió con los muros y reapareció en su cuarto para cambiarse. Una vez en su uniforme, caminó tranquilamente hasta la sala, dándoles tiempo para dervir el desayuno.

La puerta de la sala se abrió frente a ella y dos niños saltaron a sus brazos, mientras Tommy gateaba rápidamente para llegar a su encuentro.

\- ¡Buenos días, Raven! -exclamó Melva, besando su mejila.

\- ¡Comida! ¡Mucha, mucha, MUCHA comida! -gritó Timmy señalando la mesa a su izquierda.

\- ¡Mavi, Mavi! -Tommy extendió sus bracitos pidiendo que le alzaran el suelo. Su apodo era cada vez más extraño.

El aire comenzó a escasear cuando Bobby la envolvió entre sus brazos y la elevó tres metros sobre el suelo, lanzando un gruñido que parecía el ronroneo de un monstruoso gatito.

\- B-Bob-by, a-a-aire...

Todos regresaron al piso y Robin, con el bebé nuevamente en su mochila, ayudó a Raven a ponerse de pie, guiándola a la mesa.

\- A los niños se les ocurrió darte una sorpresa, para agradecerte por haberlos cuidado.

\- Oh... Ugh, _¡oh!_ -intentó mostrarse sorprendida, y aunque su actuación era mediocre, pudo ver que los pequeños le habían creído y estaban enormemente felices de haber cumplido con su cometido.

\- ¡Come, come! Yo hice el jugo, Timmy puso la crema en los waffles, y Tommy fue el... ¿ _Castor de galletas_? -la niña alzó una ceja hacia el petirrojo, interrongando. Robin sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver el gesto de Raven reflejado en la cara de Melva.

\- Catador -corrigió con una sonrisa-, _catador_ de galletas.

\- Pero... um, no hay galletas -mencionó la hechicera.

\- Pues no -Robin sacó a Tommy de la mochila y comenzó a alzarlo por los aires-, ¡porque el catador probó toda las galletas! ¡Este enorme monstruo de las galletas se come todas las galletas!

Los ojos de Raven se ensancharon al ver las carcajadas del bebé y la enorme sonrisa de Robin.

Todos comieron juntos. Robin alimentando a Tommy mientras Raven ayudaba a los dos mayores. Todos hablaron, y todos -excepto Raven- rieron cuando los niños hacían una u otra monería.

Cuando al fin el abundante desayuno terminó, Raven envió a los hermanos mayores a lavarse los dientes y cambiarse.

\- Hoy pude cambiarle el pañal -comentó Robin con orgullo, dejando a Tommy en el suelo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Ya era hora. No soportaría una semana de cambiarlos sola -se sentó junto a él, mirando a Tommy que intentaba ponerse de pie sosteniéndose de su rodilla.

\- Pronto va a caminar.

- _Mmhm..._

\- Y a hablar.

\- _Mmhm._

\- ¿Crees que lleguemos a verlo? Digo, sus primeros pasos, o su primera palabra.

Raven volteó a verlo. La voz de su líder había sonado algo acongojada, como si pensar en la posibilidad de perderse esos momentos lo entristeciera. Y a decir verdad, ella también lo sentía así. Si bien había visitado regularmente a los niños durante el par de meses desde que los conoció, sabía que esos pequeños pero tan importantes momentos podían darse cualquier día, y muy probablemente no tendría la suerte de presenciarlos.

Ella abrió su boca para responder, cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió.

\- _¡BOO-YAH!_ ¡Y EL CAMPEÓN DEL TORNEO INTER-TITÁN DE _ZOMBIE WAR 2000_ ES...!

\- ¡Viejo!¡Eso fue trampa y tú lo sabes!

\- ¡Ya deja de llorar, Cabeza de Brócoli! Eres pésimo, asúmelo.

\- ¡Yo no soy pésimo! ¡Tú eres un grandísimo tramposo!

\- Temo decirte, amigo Chico Bestia, que nuestro amigo Cyborg ganó limpiamente, e hizo lo que creo ustedes llaman "limpiar el suelo con tu trasero" -acotó Starfire con una sonrisa-. ¡Amigos! ¡Qué alegría es volver a verlos!

La tamaraneana voló hacia ambos titanes y les ofreció uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

\- ¡Star! -exclamó Robin con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones-. ¡El beb-é!

\- ¿Huh? -la pelirroja soltó a sus compañeros y miró hacia el suelo, donde Tommy mordía felizmente el final de la capa de Raven.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres mi nuevo amigo Timmy!

\- Tommy -corrigió Raven.

\- ¡Tommy! -Starfire lo tomó en brazos mirándolo con curiosidad-. Con que así se ven los cachorros humanos... ¿Y sus cuernos?

\- ¿Cuer... qué?

\- Cuernos. Protuberancias que suelen salir en el rostro o cuello de un ser vivo -Starfire se señaló su frente.

\- Sé lo que es un cuerno -siseó Raven; diablos, su padre los portaba con orgullo, y a ella le crecían cuando su lado demoníaco salía a flote. ¿Cómo rayos no iba a saber lo que es un cuerno?

\- No, Star. Los niños humanos no tienen cuernos -explicó Robin con calma.

\- ¡Ahora que recuerdo! -interrumpió Cyborg-. ¿Qué diablos le ocurrió a las ventanas del séptimo piso? _¡AGH!_ ¡¿Y QUÉ DIABLOS LE OCURRIÓ A ESTE VENTANAL, Y LA CONSOLA, Y...?!

\- Lenguaje -dijeron Raven y Robin al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Él robot dijo "diablos"! -acusó Timmy en un grito, mientras entraba por la puerta.

\- Viejo, ¿por qué los niños siguen aquí? -preguntó Chico Bestia, mientras intentaba quitarse a Timmy de encima. El niño estaba obsesionado con sus orejas puntiagudas.

\- Los monjes sufrieron... contratiempos, y tenemos que cuidarlos unos días más.

\- Hola, eres muy bonita -dijo Melva de pronto, parándose frente a Starfire.

\- ¡Hola, nueva amiga Melva! ¿Te gustaría asociarte conmigo en una actividad ociosa que involucra cosméticos químicos de diversos colores, pinceles y cepillos, y la típica "charla de chicas"?

Melva volteó a ver a Raven con una ceja alzada, haciendo que a la hechicera le corriera un escalofrío por la columna.

\- Maquillarte.

\- Oh, ¡claro!

Raven recibió a Tommy en brazos mientras Star, Melva y Bobby desaparecían del comedor. Al instante, pudo sentir algo húmedo en su pecho.

 _Que no sea vómito, que no sea vómito, que no... Agh, demonios._

\- Cy, toma al niño -dijo ella, separándolo de su cuerpo.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, ¡venga con el tío Cy!

\- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los niños, viejo?

\- No me subestimes, Bestita; ¡me encantan los niños! -exclamó con una enorme sonrisa mientras hacía a Tommy volar por el aire.

\- Y sin embargo, tú los dejaste a _mi_ cuidado -siseó la ocultista a su líder, antes de emprender su marcha hacia el baño.

Robin se quedó mirando hacia la salida con confusión.

¿No habían superado ya esa discusión?

 **XXXXX**

Decidió darse un gran baño de inmersión que relajara sus músculos y mente, de modo que tardó casi una hora en salir de su habitación. Pasó por el cuarto de Starfire y pudo oír a Melva riendo mientras la tamaraneana cantaba algún extraño cántico de su planeta. Siguió camino preguntándose dónde estaba los demás.

Los encontró en la sala, Cyborg viendo televisión y Chico Bestia transformado en oveja, con Tommy durmiendo tranquilamente sobre él.

\- Hey, Sunshine -susurró Cyborg-. Creí que te había ahogado en el baño.

\- _Hmp._ ¿Cuánto lleva durmiendo? -preguntó de pie tras el sofá. La oveja verde comenzó a roncar mientras babeaba.

\- Media hora, algo así. Haré el almuerzo pronto; deberías buscar al resto.

\- ¿Dónde están Robin y Timmy?

\- Creo que fueron al gimnasio.

Raven asintió y salió de la sala, dirigiéndose al cuarto de entrenamiento. Una vez ahí, no intentó ocultarse - no tenía sentido considerando que Robin la descubriría de todos modos.

El petirrojo colgaba de un trapecio, con sus rodillas firmemente sujetas a la varilla metálica mientras sus manos se extendían para tomar las de Timmy, de pie en el piso. Sus articulaciones parecían ser de goma, era una imagen bastante impresionante, debía admitir.

\- Bien, ¿estás bien sujeto? Ahora yo te acercaré a mí, y cuando tus pies dejen de tocar el suelo, tendrás que ponerlos en mis axilas para impulsarte hasta la barra, ¿de acuerdo?

\- S-sí.

\- Tú puedes hacerlo. Uno, dos, ¡tres! Bien, eso, pie derecho arriba... pie izquierdo... Ahora suelta mis manos.

\- ¿Soltar?

\- Confía en mí. Yo te estaré sosteniendo de los pies, no dejaré que caigas. ¿Listo? Eso, eso, toma la barra y trepa, yo te impulso con mis manos... Eso... Así...

\- ¡Llegué! ¡Estoy en la _hamaca_!

\- Ja, ¡claro que sí! Mantente de pie y sostén con fuerza las cuerdas, que yo me... incorporo, eso es. ¿Te quieres sentar en mis hombros?

El pequeño asintió con un nuevo entusiasmo, trepándose hasta quedar en posición.

\- Genial, ahora subiré un poco el trapecio, ¿te parece?

Robin tomó un pequeño control que colgaba a un lado de ellos y presionó un botón, elevando el trapecio a cuatro o cinco metros del suelo.

\- A la cuenta de tres, ¿listo? ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡TRES!

En menos de un instante Raven vio cómo Robin se lanzaba de espaldas, con sus manos tomando los tobillos de Timmy, hasta quedar nuevamente colgando por el doblez de las rodillas.

El pelirrojo carcajeó extendiendo sus brazos mientras el líder Titan comenzaba a columpiarlos.

La conexión entre ambos comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos. John Grayson enseñándole a su hijo los mismos movimientos, mientras Mary los observaba con orgullo y entusiasmo. Mary bajando a su niño para comer, mientras el mayor hacía una voltereta en el aire y caía junto a su esposa y hijo, y ambos adultos bromeaban al respecto.

\- ¡Hola, Raven! -dijo el niño de pronto, notando la figura azul en la puerta-. ¡Estoy en el circo!

\- Lo noté, Timmy. Buen trabajo -la hechicera caminó un par de pasos y envolvió a Timmy en energía, bajándolo hasta el suelo-. Es hora de almorzar.

\- ¡Esa cosa hace cosquillas! -exclamó el niño, sacudiéndose como si tuviera insectos caminándole por el cuerpo.

\- Tú también baja, Boy Blunder.

\- En eso estoy -dijo antes de lanzarse en un espectacular giro, cayendo limpiamente en la colchoneta.

\- Arrogante -murmuró ella mientras salían del cuarto.

\- Talentoso -corrigió él con una sonrisa.

Raven tuvo esa sensación de dejá vù y se detuvo un instante en sus pasos, consiguiendo que Robin volteara a verla. Él se sonrió, comprendiendo lo que le ocurría automáticamente, y la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia la sala.

Robin también lo sentía: el mejor dejá vù de su vida.


End file.
